Two Worlds One Fight
by Rogue187
Summary: SLASH! There you've been warned. BDSM theme. MY version of how Tony and Jethro meet in Baltimore. One smoken hot Baltimore detective, plus one good look'in NCIS agent, plus one hot case, what could happen? Read and find out.
1. Authors Note

**Hello this is a redone version of Two Worlds One Fight, nothing has changes in the story except for the errors. I would like to give my thanks out to fictionemma for helping me with the errors.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

***Two Worlds One Fight***

**Written by Rogue187**

**Chapter 1**

Hello readers all around. I am here right now to tell you a story, this story will be very long so please pull up a chair and enjoy. For those of you who want a story about love and happy ever after, turn back now. For those of you, who want a story that will make you happy and feel all mushy inside, turn back now. This story is neither of those. This story contains very adult content in some chapters; this story also may have cussing, drug use, and sex scenes, mentions of rape, and some rape. SO PLEASE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ THIS STUFF TURN BACK NOW. And don't complain to me if you did read it (I gave fair warning) and don't like. Also if you do not like Slash I would turn back now if I were you.

Now that we got that over with we can get on with things. My name is Dakota; I am not in this story at all. You can think of me as you guide, through the ins and outs of this story. I will be telling this story from the outside in. So there will be a lot of detail because I give the absolute truth when telling a story and leave nothing ells out. So enough prologue well still a little more. This next part has more to do with the story; you must read this to understand the world that our characters live in.

In this world the government, politics, police, military, everything's the same, except Doms, Subs, and Switches are a more general part of the population in this AU world. A Dom is a master or as you would say the top, the one who gives the orders. The Subs are the Doms property if the Sub is collard, if given an order the sub has to follow. But if the Sub does not wish to continue in any activity that they feel uncomfortable with they should have given the Dom they are with a safe word, which could be anything, to stop whatever it is that is going on or is going to happen and the Doms have to stop for it is the law. If a Dom does not stop after the Sub has given the safe word then it is pretty much rape, and the Doms can go to jail, if caught doing so. Then there are the Switches, these are the ones who cannot, have not, or will not decide what they are, Dom, or Sub, so they could be either one in a situation.

Now that we have that covered any other questions that I have not answered just hit the review button and Rogue187 will do their best at answering them. Now let's get down to the nitty gritty of this story.

XXX

"Antonio! Wait up!" Roberto said trying to catch up to said man before he got into his car.

"Yah Rob? What's up?" Antonio turned around as he opened the door to his car. Putting the door between the two. Antonio had just left Mick O'Shea's pub in Baltimore MD, he was heading home or so he thought before he was stopped by Roberto, The club owners Sub. Antonio himself was a Sub but not collard, and honestly he liked being not collard.

"The Bossman, was wondering if you would join him up in his suite, in the club?" Roberto said.

Not good Antonio thought to himself the only people to go up to the suite were the ones who did business with the man who owns it, or is about to disappear. Well truthfully this was a good thing. For he has been undercover going to this club for over two weeks now trying to get the owners attention. The club owners' real name is Mick O'Malley, or his close friends call him Mickey. The Baltimore PD has been trying to bring down said club owner for a while now. They have been suspecting that his club business was just a cover for an underground drug trafficking business. So that is where that left Detective Anthony DiNozzo of the Baltimore PD, being Antonio Reeves new buyer hoping to score something, and now being brought up to the bosses office.

Antonio shut his car door and locked it then turned back to Roberto. "Well lead the way." Antonio said with a megawatt smile. Roberto nodded his head and turned back to the club to lead Antonio in.

The entered to the still too loud music, Antonio thought to himself and headed to the back. In the back was a spiral stair case that Antonio has been watching since he first showed up here. They went up them all the way to the top to where there was a balcony that over looked the whole club. Antonio had seen Mick himself stand up here on occasions and watch people down below. There was only one door on the balcony that lead into somewhere that Antonio has yet to venture.

Once at the door Roberto went straight to what looked like a key pad and once closer Antonio realized was a key pad. He typed in a six number code and the light on the key pad went from red to green and the door opened.

Roberto pulled the door open all the way and stood holding it for Antonio. Antonio looked at Roberto, who nodded at him then entered all the way. Once inside there were four men in the room. Antonio looked around but did not find any other ones hiding anywhere so stepped in further. Behind him Roberto shut the door then went around him and straight to Mick's side.

"I brought him for you master." Roberto said with his head down to Mick. Mick grabbed the back of Roberto's head by the hair and pulled it up and gave him a kiss so deep that Antonio thought for sure that Mick's tongue was halfway down Roberto's throat. Then he pulled back and let go of his hair and Roberto's head went back down in the Submissive position.

"Good thank you boy, now go wait in the bed room." Mick said and Roberto left in the direction of a door on the side. Once Roberto was inside and the door was shut Mick turned and looked at Antonio.

"Hello, Antonio? Is it?" Mick said walking closer to him.

"Yes Antonio Reeves." Antonio said watching Mick's every move.

"Oh please forgive me, my name is Mick O'Shea, friends call me Mickey. That over there to my left is my body guard, Casey Reynolds, and to my right is Malcolm Jenstin and his Sub Cory Lefay." Mick or Mickey said, pointing out all the people in the room. Antonio could since through his vibes that Casey was a Dom. Those vibes his mother told him to always trust, they are a Subs only warning if need be. Doms had these vibes as well. They were sort of like signals that a person gives off to tell other persons of their agendas.

Antonio looked at all the men in the room studying them. Mickey he knew from his read up was 45 years old, while Roberto was 23. Casey though looked to be in his late to early thirties. While Malcolm and Cory looked to be around the same age of 25 give or take 30. Casey the body guard seems to be holding himself up in a tense position always ready to attack it seems, dressed in a black suit, tie, and shirt, which gave him a dark look. Mickey on the other hand looked relaxed and had on a black suit but a white shirt and a napkin neatly folded in the left chest pocket. He looked very businesslike. Malcolm had on casual button down plaid shirt and blue jeans, and Cory had on pretty much the same as his master.

"So I heard from my Sub that you're looking to buy some supplies?" Mick asked cryptically.

"Yah so?" Antonio said taking things slow as to not give himself away by acting to giddy.

"Well we got the stuff, so there's only one thing bothering me though?" Mick said scratching his chin.

"Oh yah and what's that?" Antonio said starting to get a little nervous but not showing it.

"What would a Sub be doing buying this stuff by themselves, you got to know that this business is dangerous not to mention. Not a lot of people sell to Subs." Mick said stepping closer to Antonio still.

"What! Can't a Sub do his own business?" Antonio said a little pissed that this guy thought he was weak.

"No. I want to talk to whoever you're working for." Mick said to him Antonio counted to ten then let his breath out.

"I am working for no one." Antonio said.

"I don't believe you." Mick said. Antonio had to give so he came up with something quick.

"So there is a Dom who I am getting this for, but I still can do this alone." Antonio said holding on to his anger for this guy.

"Good." Mick said nodding. "Because I only do business with Doms, and those who send their Subs to do the business I usually give a message." Mick said nodding over to Casey who came closer.

"I'm not owned by a Dom though so no one to give a message to." Antonio said not liking were this was going.

"Well then you're just going to have to give the message to the Dom who sent you then." Mick said, right then Casey had grabbed for him. Antonio tried to defend but soon found himself immobile, and a little dazed and he realized that Casey had hit him over the head. When he came to he then Realized that he was in the back room face down on the bed wrists and ankles tied to the bed posts and stark naked. Not good at all.

Just then the door opened and Tony 'as was his real name' tried to look around to see who it was but couldn't see. Then all a sudden he felt a hand start to rub down his back starting at the nap of his neck. Tony started to struggle knowing exactly where this was going and not liking it at all.

"Sh sh sh calm down." Said a low voice as the hand went back up his back. Tony knew that voice from earlier. It was Mick. Then two hands came into his view and then there was tape over his mouth. "Sorry my ears are a bit sensitive and I can't stand screams in them right at the moment." Mick said. Tony sucked in hard through his nose and struggled against his bindings again.

Tony then felt wait on top of him pressing him into the mattress, he felt Mick's dick pressing between his ass cheeks. Tony's breathing became rapid as he started to panic, he couldn't go through with this, this was not what he signed up for but there was nothing he could do now as he felt Mick spread his cheeks open with his hands. Tony tried clenching at first then he remembered all the lectures that all the Subs had to go to on rape. Tony breathed slowly through his nose and tried to relax his muscles, for he knew if he didn't it would hurt a lot worse. Breathing in through his nose he smelt alcohol and cigars. He closed his eyes and then felt Mick enter him. He felt as if he were being ripped in two. He wanted to scream but didn't want to give Mick that satisfaction. He felt a few tears leak out of his eyes though and tried to wipe them away on the pillow under his head.

He didn't know how long it was, he was just glad that it was finally over he looked over to the side as he blurrily watched Mick put his close back on. He then came over to the bed and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony too tired to care, just turned his head the other way. He felt the bindings on his wrists and ankles give away. He just laid there as Mick covered him with the blanket. Then he heard the door open and then close and he was alone.

After a while Tony regained some since of mind and got off the bed, he looked around and found his clothes on a chair in the corner folded neatly. He walked over to them, not exactly feeling his limbs quite right. Everything felt numb at the moment; he grabbed what was on top and pulled his clothes on shakily. Then once everything was in order or as best in order as he could do, he went to the door and slipped out.

Once out in the main part of the room, he noticed that there must be another room because Casey was stationed outside another door. Tony was pretty sure that's were Mick and Roberto were. Malcolm on the other hand seemed to have left with his Sub. Tony looked at Casey and the guy nodded to him. Tony could care less what he did. He went over to the door and pulled it open surprised when it came open without a code, but not going to stick around and ask about it.

Tony practically ran through the almost empty club and into the parking lot. It must be close to closing time for the new day. Tony had thought to himself and got into his car, he numbly put in his keys and started driving. On the way out of the club and up the street a few ways though he saw a whole lot of cop lights and crime scene tap. He pulled his car along the barricade and a uniformed officer made his way to him.

Tony rolled down the passenger side window the one closest to the cop.

"What's up?" Tony asked flashing his badge that was in his car.

"Double murder, car bomb." The cop answered. Tony thought this was a great distraction and asked the cop to point out where to park. Once he had parked he made his way to the crime scene and took in what he saw. The fire was out now that the firefighters fought the fair. Then there was the ME, he wasn't from Baltimore Tony realized from his jacket, it said NCIS. He has only read up a little bit on them not to much, but he knew enough to know that the car probably belonged to a marine.

Tony made his way closer to the scene and started studying it from every angle.

"Checking out my crime scene!" A deep voice said from Tony's right. Tony looked and saw a man in his early forties, but still in shape as he made his way over to him. From the look of things he looked pissed. "Thought I got rid of all you idiot cops around here so I could do my job, without you guys holding me back." The guy said making his way to Tony still. Tony took a step back, if it weren't for what had happened last night he would have been ready for a fight but truth of the matter is that now that this guy was closer he could sense that he was a Dom, and right now he was a bit weary of Doms.

The guy didn't stop in hearing distance he closed in on Tony's personal space and got up close to his face.

"So what are you doing here?" The guy asked still pissed. Tony could feel his breath against his cheek. But Tony wasn't looking at him he had turned his head away when he realized that the guy was getting to close. To his horror he felt a wetness make its way down his cheek. Just then the guys whole domineer changed, he took a step back and studied Tony. Now that he wasn't so close Tony's sense's kicked back in and he took a calming breath and turned back to the guy. He had on the same jacket as the ME, but he had a gun holster on his hip as well. Tony also noticed something ells, Tony felt safe near this guy for some reason that he couldn't explain. Tony had heard stories were Subs found there one Dom, by a feeling they would get when first meeting them. But Tony doesn't believe in love in first sight crap. At least the last he knew he didn't.

Then all of a sudden the man reached his hand up and placed it on Tony's cheek. Tony surprised himself by not flinching at all, but he also didn't lean into the touch even though he absolutely wanted to so much. He has never before meet a Dom so in control of himself, that Tony himself could feel it.

Tony could feel the man rub the tear away that had escaped.

"You're a Sub?" The man said in a startled questioning voice. Tony just nodded mutely, waiting for the comments on how Subs aren't supposed to be in law-in-forcement. He bowed his head not really feeling up to fighting and defending his honor. He then felt a finger lift his chin up to stare into deep blue eyes. "You alright?" The guy asked running a finger down Tony's cheek. Tony thought that he would shiver in disgust, but instead it felt amazingly comforting.

Tony thought about lying to this guy, he had just met him. But Tony knew that lying to a guy like this was not a good idea. Tony shook his head no and looked down again. This time Tony heard shifting, he then realized that the guy had gotten closer. He was now mere inches; chest to chest to this man he did not know. He now had two hands on either side of his face.

"Hey." The guy said comfortingly to Tony lifting his head back up to look at him. "What's your name?" He asked him.

"Detective Anthony DiNozzo. Tony." He whispered looking at 'now he realized' this gorgeous man.

"Well Tony I'm special Agent Jethro Gibbs, Jethro to my friends. That over there is Doctor Donald Mallard, to his friends Ducky." Jethro said.

"Does that mean I'm a friend?" Tony whispered to Jethro. Jethro smiled a sweet smile and leaned forward on Tony's left side and kissed his cheek, then leaned further and to his ear.

"Yah, why don't you go wait in my car over there by the barricade." Jethro told him nodding his head in the direction of a dark blue sedan. Tony nodded and Jethro slipped his right hand down to Tony's shoulder and squeezed. Jethro watched as Tony went around the barricade and to his car and got in the passenger seat before turning to Ducky who was finishing the initial report of the body. He walked over to him.

"What have we got Duck?" He asked crouching down to look into the car seeing the two bodies.

"Well from the looks of it, there are two bodies in the driver seat and passengers. They were both still alive when the car blew up. But I would have to say they both died of the initial blast and not the burns. But to be sure we would have to wait for the autopsy." Ducky said getting up while nodding over to his assistant and collared Sub Gerald to get the gurney and get the bodies into the ME truck. "So what have you got, Jethro?" Ducky asked nodding in the direction of Jethro's car pointedly.

"Baltimore PD detective." Jethro answered, Ducky gave him a look to continue. "He's hurt duck, I can sense it, see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice." Jethro said as way of explanation.

"Sense? He's a Sub?" Ducky asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ducky Subs can be cops." Jethro said looking at Ducky.

"Yes but it is very rare." Ducky said nodding. "So what are you going to do?" Ducky asked nodding again in the direction of the car.

"I don't know, the only thing I do know is that he's a Sub and hurt, and I'm a Dom." Jethro said frustrated with himself for lack of better things to say or do.

"Jethro, if he is hurt, tread carefully. We don't know what has made him hurt and you don't want to make it worse." Ducky said knowingly.

"I know Duck, and this usually doesn't happen like this when I meet a Sub. He's different it's like I got an instant connection." Jethro said Trusting Ducky could understand what he could not. Ducky did but he was sure that Jethro was not ready to hear it, for it sounded like the same feeling when he met Gerald.

"Well you take care of him Jethro; I will be heading back to Washington with Gerald. I'll give you a call when I get there." Ducky said putting everything back into his bag. "Will you be alright? Do you have a place to stay for tonight?" Ducky asked him.

"Yah Duck I'll be fine." Jethro said helping Ducky put things back and put the bodies into the truck. They shut the doors then Ducky climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out heading to Washington.

Jethro turned back to his car and saw that Tony had his head leaned against the window. From what it looked like he was asleep. Jethro made his way over and got into the driver's side. As soon as he was in he looked over and saw that maybe Tony wasn't asleep after all because he was now looking at him with alert eyes.

"I'm going to head to the police station ok. Got to get a few things done." Jethro told him, Tony just nodded mutely again and then turned his head towards the windshield and watched as Jethro steered them in the direction of the station.

Once there Jethro shut off the engine and took out the keys. Then he turned to Tony.

"Do you want to come in with me or wait out here?" Jethro asked him. Tony looked at him not sure what he said for a second then his mind seemed to kick in.

"Sure yah I'll come with." Tony said unbuckling and opening his door. Tony followed Jethro into the building.

Once inside the building Tony realized he may have made a mistake. He was in no shape of mind to confront any of the everyday assholes he's had to deal with for the past two years now. Tony just bowed his head and headed straight to his desk hoping to avoid any comments.

"Hey look wonder boys back!" Someone said from the far right corner. Tony scowled at the name and hurried to his desk. "What no comeback." The voice said again but a lot closer. Tony ignored him and sat down at his desk pulling open a drawer to put his gun and badge into, but what he saw inside made him jump back out of his desk chair. He just stared for a moment then couldn't hold it in no more everything that had happened that night was too much and he ran out of the room and down the hallway to the men's room. As he ran he heard laughing, name calling, and many other things. He honestly didn't care anymore about anything.

Jethro could not believe what he had just witnessed. He looked over to the man that had been teasing Tony and saw that he was still laughing. Jethro closed in on him.

"Think that's funny do you?" Jethro asked him threateningly. The guy looked at him for a moment trying to see if he was serious. The guy must have been really stupid.

"Yah, it's just a little dog crap. Nothing that Detective DiNozzo couldn't clean up later." The guy said sarcastically. Jethro was steaming mad, but instead of punching the guy on the spot the counted to ten in his head and stepped away. Then he went the way that Tony had retreated to.

Once in the men's room Jethro looked around and saw at the very end in the last stall was a figure leaning against the wall next to the toilet. Sitting with his legs out and hands in his lap. He had a sheen of sweet on his forehead and he looked pail. Jethro made his way to the sink grabbed a paper towel and wetted it down then went over to Tony and sat next to him shoulder to shoulder.

Handing him the paper towel Jethro looked over at Tony.

"Wanna tell me?" Jethro asked. Tony looked at him for a moment and whipped at his mouth slowly and then through the paper towel into the toilet and flushed.

"No. I'm fine." Tony said looking at Jethro.

"Look at me." Jethro said and Tony did looking straight at each other's eyes blue to green. "Tell me what's hurting you Anthony." Jethro said softly. Reaching his left hand up and stroking Tony's right cheek. Tony leaned into the touch.

"I, I can't." Tony said in a broken voice as a tear escaped his eye. Jethro leaned over and kissed the tear away that was on his cheek.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me but I will be here for you. If those guys out there give you any more of a hard time, you tell me and I'll kick their ass to tem-buck-two." Jethro said with a smile, that got Tony to laugh.

"You always know the right thing to say?" Tony asked with a smirk already starting to feel better.

"Only when it's important." Jethro said, Tony looked back into his eyes and nodded.

"How about we get off the floor, sitting on the floor is definately not good for my back." Jethro joked and Tony took the bait and laughed a little getting up and helping Jethro up as well. Helping Jethro up though put them right in front of each other chest to chest. Tony looked into Jethro's eyes and saw desire there, also a calmness. Tony would have thought after what happened to him that would have scared him but it didn't.

"Tony you belong to anyone?" Jethro asked.

"I'm not wearing a collar am I?" Tony answered, Jethro nodded then leaned in, placing his left hand on Tony's right cheek and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead. It was short and sweet it had Tony closing his eyes and inhaling through his nose. He could smell sawdust and gunpowder. Unlike the smell of alcohol and cigars, he liked this smell. He also smelled a hint of coffee from Jethro.

Jethro pulled back looking into Tony's eyes. Tony could feel Jethro's hand caress his cheek a bit more before putting it down.

"Come on I have an investigation to work, and I want you working it with me." Jethro said taking Tony's hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking back into the squad room, Jethro looked behind him to make sure Tony was still there. He was, and he was following close behind Jethro. Jethro glared around the room at the few people who were going to say something, but they instantly shut their mouths knowing better when they saw a Dom in protective mode. Making it back to Tony's desk, Jethro shut the drawer with the crap in it and pulled out the chair for Tony. Tony looked at him with caution, but also gratitude in his eyes.

Tony sat down at his messy desk, paper work from the case he had been undercover for strewed across the top. Pushing the papers around in some semblance of neatness he looked up at Jethro.

"You know I am already working a case right now right?" Tony asked.

"Then why'd you stop at the crime scene?" Jethro countered.

"Distraction." Tony answered simply.

"From what?" Jethro asked.

"The job." Tony said looking down at those papers that he had pushed aside. Jethro looked down too, and saw the makings of an undercover assignment and finally understood some of what Tony was getting at, but not the most important though.

"So what's your fake ID?" Jethro asked casually. Tony surprised he had figured it out that fast? He straightened himself in his seat, and looked around and saw that the other officers around him had gotten back to their work ignoring them. Must have figured they had more important things to do then bug them. Tony was relieved just a little that he wasn't going to be bothered anymore right now.

"Antonio Reeves." Tony answered looking up at Jethro. Jethro just simply raised an eyebrow.

"I had a college buddy named Jimmy Reeves and just changed my first name a little to go with it." Tony explained and Jethro nodded. But Tony didn't say what happened to that buddy of his, and why he became a cop.

"Were you undercover before you came to the scene?" Jethro asked him. Tony's mind made an instant connection and he had a mini flash back to the nights events. He hurriedly looked down at his hands. But there was no use hiding his eyes, for some unexplainable reason this Jethro guy seemed to read him inside and out. It almost seemed as if Tony could read him inside and out too, and it was starting to scare Tony just some bit.

"Yah." Tony said in a whispered voice. He looked up and saw that Jethro had just nodded his head understandingly then took out a pad of paper he had at the crime scene.

"Ok well here is the license of the car, think you can get a name?" Jethro asked him. Tony nodded and turned back to the computer on his desk. He typed in the numbers on the search and a name popped up.

"The car is registered to Malcolm Jenstin Dom to Cory Lefay." Tony said his voice starting to go into a whisper as he read off the names. Jethro noticed and looked down at the younger man, trying to get a read on him.

"DiNozzo!" A voice of a woman said as she made her way over to Tony's desk and the one next to it. Jethro immediately looked up and studied the new comer. Upon initial meeting he realized that she was a Dom. His protective and possessive side instantly kicked in and he stood up almost in between Tony and the woman.

"Hey Missy, how's it going?" Tony said with what Jethro realized was a fake smile on his face.

"Well considering my partner can't last a day without getting caught in something." Missy said as she now stood in front of him. Tony realized that one of the officers in the room must have called her.

"Well actually I didn't get caught in something, just helping out is all." Tony retorted.

"Well we have our own investigation, we need to focus on it." Missy said matter of factually.

"Well it seems as if our case became a part of his." Tony said with a 'I know something you don't know' smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah and how does this involve Feds uh, we got this covered DiNozzo we don't need no fed helping us." Missy said now with her hands on her hips. An hour ago Tony probably wouldn't even be able to handle his partner. But now he has his mask back in place, and truth is after that whole experience earlier, his mask feels stronger than before.

"Well seeing as the two people in the vehicle were partners who worked with Mickey O'Shea. Oh and they were using a military vehicle, signed out by Corporal Malcolm Jenstin US Marine Core." Tony said Missy huffed a little then looked at Gibbs.

"And you are?" Missy said assessing him.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, friends call him Jethro. Isn't that right Jethro?" Tony asked him only glancing at Jethro before turning back to Missy. Missy was a good cop at best, but sometimes she got a little lost in perspective. It could have something to do with all that blond hair, or that she is petit and almost could have been a model. She uses that to an advantage a lot. That is how she got stuck with Tony as a partner, her ability to get people to trust her and talk to her is quite amazing. Tony has the same ability, so the department thought by sticking them together they'd work out well. Truth is all that's been happing is pretty much like clash of the Titans.

Jethro stood up from sitting on the edge of Tony's desk and held his hand out to Missy. Missy took and shook it.

"Hello Jethro, my name is Detective Missy Carlton, but you can call me Missy." Missy said with a smirk on her face. Jethro nodded then took a sip of coffee from a cup that Tony didn't even realize he had.

"No I think I'll stick with Detective Carlton, oh and it's Agent Gibbs to you." Jethro said dropping the hand. Tony smiled, and then looked down at his computer and the findings of the license plate. He hit print, and printed off the results.

"DiNozzo, Carlton, Agent Gibbs, my office please." A voice boomed through the precinct, Tony winced and looked up at Jethro. Jethro just raised an eyebrow.

"The captain." Tony explained, Jethro nodded once and followed Tony there. Once inside Tony waited at the door and Jethro went in Tony shut the door behind him.

"Please Agent Gibbs, have a seat." The Captain said gesturing to the only other unoccupied chair in the office since Missy took the other one. Jethro walked over and behind the chair but didn't sit in it. He turned to Tony; Tony raised an eyebrow but took the seat. Once everyone was settled the Captain only raised an eyebrow at the scene that played out but didn't say anything, which Tony was internally grateful for.

"So Tony would like to explain how you came to working with the feds please?" The captain asked.

"I would like if you would all stop calling me a fed, I do have a name." Gibbs said crossing his arms over his chest while standing behind Tony.

"Yes I'm sorry Agent Gibbs." The Captain corrected.

"Sir the undercover op, as I was trying to explain to Missy just a minute ago, crossed paths with his case." Tony said indicting Gibbs.

"Oh explain." The captain said.

"Yes I would like to know as well." Missy said. "Since I have never heard of these two people." Missy said indicating the print out that Tony had printed off.

"Well you would have if you were there last night!" Tony said finally angry about what happened, honestly he wondered what took him so long.

"What are you saying, Detective DiNozzo?" Missy said striating in her chair to face him. Tony knew she had something on him, and he also knew what it was. He would not want that something ever getting out no matter how important anything ells may seem.

"Nothing." Tony said quietly sinking into his chair.

"No I would like to know what Detective DiNozzo was going to say." Jethro spoke up for the first time from right behind Tony.

"Uh I don't think that will be necessary." Tony said sinking more into the chair.

"No I'm with Agent Gibbs on this one, I want to know what you were going to say as well." Tony's Captain said sitting up straighter in his chair. Tony looked around the room almost as if he were trying to find a way out. Not finding one he looked at Missy, she had a threatening look in her eyes. Just then Jethro was in front of him and he grabbed his face between his hands.

"Hey don't look at her look at me and tell me the truth." Jethro said, Jethro stood in such a way that Tony could not see Missy at all. With all these Doms in the room with him alone he started panicking. His breathing got erotic, his hands clammy, his head light headed, and his face pale.

"I can't." Tony whispered as a tear slipped out. Jethro leaned in and kissed Tony briefly if at all on the lips then leaned his forehead against Tony's.

"Yes you can." He whispered back. Tony breathed in then out as more tears fell, this couldn't be happening. He would spill, and then his whole life would crumble down in front of him.

"Uh I…uh went there by myself last night." Tony said swallowing.

"What!" His Captain exclaimed. Jethro looked at the Captain with a confused look. The Captain took pity on him.

"Detectives DiNozzo and Carlton have been trying to bring down The O'Shea Drug ring for a few weeks now. Apparently Mickey O'Shea came out with a new designer drug that is supposed to be more of a high then meth." The Captain said while giving Gibbs the facts inside of a folder. "They had tracked it down to a club here in Baltimore. They have been going in there undercover asking around for a while now for some stuff" The Captain said making air quotes "Last night _they_ were supposed to go in again." The Captain said looking between the two. "Care to explain?" The captain asked. Jethro looked back at Tony since he knew that he probably wouldn't get the truth out of Missy.

"I, uh went to the club dressed as is." Tony said looking down at his black jeans, red t-shirt, with a black leather jacket pulled over it. Jethro looked Tony over as well, he thought he looked hot. "When I got there I did the usual and well asked around." Tony cut himself off there.

"But something happened didn't it?" Jethro asked. Tony looked at him, begging him not to make him go through this. Jethro just looked right back into his eyes, trying to convoy that he was there for him. It must have worked because he continued.

"Yah." Tony whispered. "I was leaving when Rob, the owner Mickey O'Shea's Sub came out. He asked me to come with him. That the owner wanted to talk to me." Tony said. Jethro nodded for him to continue.

"I can't not in front of…" Tony cut off. Jethro nodded then turned to Missy.

"Oh come on DiNozzo stop being a baby and get it over with!" Missy said standing now with her hands on her hips.

"Well it looks as if Detective DiNozzo was telling the truth, since you seem to not already know, you weren't there last night when I am pretty sure you were supposed to be." The captain said looking at Missy now.

"Dam it I had a date! He's a business man and a good Sub if I cancelled on him again, he would have left town without saying goodbye. I couldn't miss an opportunity like that!" Missy tried and failed to explain her reasoning.

"So what your telling me is you left your partner to fend for himself undercover in a club were if you are an un-collared by yourself Sub, your pretty much fair game!" The Captain said raising his voice a little.

"Well now that's not fair I…" She was cut off when she heard a movement then looked and saw Jethro move in on her, in very much Top-space right now.

"Out." He said simply and just from the look in his eyes she knew that if she didn't leave, he would most likely kill her. She just nodded once then picked up her purse and was gone. Jethro hung his head for a moment gaining back control of his body then turned back to Tony. Tony sat there with wide eyes, his cheeks still stained with tears. Jethro grabbed the chair Missy had been sitting in and scooted it so it was in front of Tony and sat down.

"Ok now talk." Jethro said in a no-nonsense voice. Tony just stared.

**TBC**

**OMG i am soo sorry it took soo long. I love all of you reviews, i am soo glad you like my story! I realy do hope it wont take to long to write the next chapter, oh and please review and tell me what you think. :)**

HELLO ALL YOU FANS OUT THERE OF THE STORY "TWO WORLDS ONE FIGHT" I HAVE JUST MADE A FACEBOOK PAGE FOR IT WERE I WILL BE POSTING PICS AND EXTRA STUFF FOR THE STORY. ALSO I WILL BE GIVING ADVANCED NOTICE ON NEW STORYS I WILL WRITE. You can find it through facebook by simply typing in Rogue187 into the search. If you can not find it just e-mail me and I will e-mail u the address.


	4. Chapter 3

**Remember this story is AU so any timeline that is messed up is because I did it on purpose and it's supposed to be like that in this AU story. Or if anything ells is messed up. Oh and PS the whole five steps thing, I made up, I do not know if in the real BDSM world if they actually have that but it's just an idea.**

_Jethro hung his head for a moment gaining back control of his body then turned back to Tony. Tony sat there with wide eyes, his cheeks still stained with tears. Jethro grabbed the chair Missy had been sitting in and scooted it so it was in front of Tony and sat down._

_"Ok now talk." Jethro said in a no-nonsense voice. Tony just stared._

~*NCIS*~

**Chapter 3**

This was it he could feel it the sensation inside of him that wanted nothing but to follow exactly what Jethro said exactly when he said it. He promised himself from an early age that he would not did not need a top ever. But here he was craving it from a stranger no less.

"Tony, look at me." Jethro said taking Tony's hands in his. "I know this hard for you but we can't help you unless you help us by telling us what happened last night."

"I went to the club did my rounds and was about to leave when Roberto Mickey's sub came out and called me back in saying that Mickey wanted to meet me. I thought this was it our shot at getting in, so I went back in and followed Roberto up. But getting up there they said they wouldn't do business with a sub and feel offended that someone would send a sub instead of coming themselves so they though they should teach them a lesson by…" That's when Tony cut off he couldn't say what happened. He just couldn't if he did then it would become more real.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, no one's going to hurt you again, I promise." Jethro said squeezing the hand he held.

"He raped me…I tried to escape I did but they had hit me over the head with something and when I came to, I was already tied to the bed and my clothes were missing." Tony said bawling now, Jethro had leaned forward and brought Tony to him. Tony hid his face in Jethro's neck and clutched at him like he was his lifeline. Jethro rubbed his back and held his head in place while he continued to cry. "He ra…ped…me" Tony said over again and again. Jethro felt the pain that Tony felt right now through there connection that he did not understand of why it was even there, he hardly knew Tony. But it was and he could feel how hurt Tony really is, his heart practically broke for Tony and his anger sky rocketed because of this Mickey guy.

"I know…sh...sh...sh" Jethro said taking to rocking him back and forth now. He looked over the captain and saw that the captain was on the phone to somebody. Tony by now was sitting in Jethro's lap as he rocked him and soothed him while Tony's crying had died down some. Jethro just then realized something that he wasn't sure was entirely good or bad. He and Tony were in the first stage of bond. There are five stages of bond that a Sub and Dom go through before the sub can be collard. The first is understanding and acceptance, the second is trust and loyalty, the third is love and passion, fourth is when the sub finally is receptive of the idea of being collared they start trying to take charge to impress the Dom they want to collar them if the Dom still wants to collar that sub then he would take back charge and put his sub in place, and the fifth one is most important, the sub says yes to being collared in front of witnesses after being properly asked by a dom. If a Dom does not follow the steps then the sub and that Dom will not and could not ever have a connection with each other. Also if a Dom collars a sub without the Subs consent, that Dom could be sentenced for a very long time for doing so. If a Dom takes off the collar of another Doms Sub without the Subs, the Subs Dom consent, or special circumstances. Then that Dom will be sentenced to life in prison it's a very serious act for one to take off another subs collar.

What Jethro couldn't believe was that he and Tony were pretty much already past stage one and two and heading into stage three without him even realizing it. Tony must have just noticed as well because he stiffened in his arms a bit.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jethro asked him.

"Better now, thank you." Tony said, he was using his shirt and hands to wipe down his face, but the one thing he didn't do was move away from Jethro, which Jethro thought for sure that would be the first thing he would do. But in fact he moved closer. Tony also realized what was happening and he was scared, and nervous, but he also realized when he moved closer to Jethro all that went away and he was just living in the moment.

"Tony, I just got off the phone with S.E.S they'll be here soon." Tony panicked then S.E.S was Sub Emergency Services, they usually deal with Subs being violated mugged or something like this. Most of them that worked in them were also Subs, but that's not what he was worried about, he just really hated hospitals and he really hated that this happened to him. There is the D.E.S which was the Dom Emergency Services, which mostly had Doms working in them, so I guess it will be unusual for the S.E.S to come to a police station for a cop since there was hardly any if at all Sub cops. But he wanted this job and worked hard for it.

Tony jumped up from Jethro's lap and headed straight for the door he had to get out of here, he didn't care where he went just away from here and all these emotions. He made all the way to the parking lot into his car, when he realized he was crying again. Also Jethro had followed him and hopped in the passenger side.

"What do you want from me?" Tony said desperately.

"Well for one thing this is my car remember, and secondly Tony, I want to help." Tony put both his hands on the steering wheel and then let his forehead drop onto it as well.

"Tony let me drive you to your car and you can go pick it up, then I'll follow you to your apartment." Tony looked at him asking him silently what made him think that he would want him over. But looking into Jethro's eye's he realized that Jethro did not want him to be alone right now and he'd be dammed if anyone got in his way.

"Ok." He said as he got out of the passenger side and went around the car halfway there Jethro stopped in front of him. He tapped him under the chin and then squeezed his hand as he went around.

They made it back to the scene, and Tony got out and headed over to his car. He started it up and headed home. He parked in his usual spot and Jethro pulled in next to him, he walked up the steps to his apartment complex and unlocked it and stepped in holding the door for Jethro, they then walked over to the steps.

"Why don't we take the elevator?" Jethro asked.

"One it stinks and Two sometimes it gets stuck and we'll be in there for hours if that happens." Tony answered opening the door to the stairwell. They made it to the third floor, and Tony opened the door to the hallway. It was very nice and clean, the decoration was very nice as well. Tony lead Jethro over to a door with the number 204 written on the door in fancy lettering. He stuck his key in and unlocked it he pushed it open and stepped in and to the side to let Jethro in.

"Well welcome to my home I guess, if there is something out of place, I apologize I was not expecting anybody." Tony said shutting the door and locking up.

"It's fine." Jethro said. Tony nodded and headed past Jethro and into his kitchen which was surprisingly big, in fact the whole apartment was big, there was a living room that had a huge TV against the wall with a couch and a bing bag, and looking next to the couch that was against the back wall, there was a door that lead to a balcony. Then there was a hallway that leads back to where there was four doors two were on the right one strait down the middle and one on the left.

Jethro pulled his attention back to Tony as he watched him bring out a big bowl that honestly looked like a dog food bowl. His suspicion was confirmed when Tony then bent down under the sink were there was a cupboard, he opened it and there was dog food there. He poured some into the bowl then put it in a spot by the door that had another bowl there full of water.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Tony said as he headed down the hall and opened the first door on the right. Right then a German Shepherd dog jumped out and had both paws one Tony's shoulders, if not for the wall behind Tony, Jethro believed the dog would have knocked him down.

"Jethro, this is Sean, he's my dog got him about a year ago." Tony said with a happy smile on his face, as the dog walked over to Jethro walked around him while sniffing then stopped in front of him and sat down looking up at Jethro. Jethro bent down and petted the dog the fur was soft and warm. While down there petting the dog, Jethro saw the collar on the dog, it read Sean Connery DiNozzo. Jethro smirked and stood back up.

"Nice dog." Jethro complemented.

"He's the best, here let me show something." Tony said snapping his right hand finger by his thy, the dog instantly was by his side and to attention. Then Tony snapped his finger again and the dog was standing by his side.

"That's a very well trained dog." Jethro said.

"Yeah I found him when he was just a pup a year ago out in the alley behind this apartment complex. I took him to the vet went through all the paper work and adopted him. I couldn't let him go, not after looking into those sweet puppy dog eyes." Tony said as he petted Sean. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, uh did you need anything to drink or eat? Of course you probably do you haven't ate yet right." Tony headed into the kitchen to start dinner, he decided on spaghetti since it was his best meal he can make. In fact he makes the sauce from scratch; he doesn't use any of that fake crap you'd buy at the store, including the noodles. First he started the coffee machine since Jethro had said he wanted a cup then he told him to wait in the living room and make himself at home and turn on the TV. Then he started the meal.

When Tony finished he went into the living room and the sight he saw made him smile, Sean was on the couch his head in Jethro's lap, while Jethro had an arm over the dog while slowly petting him at the same time of watching TV and sipping from a cup of coffee with his other hand.

Just then Jethro looked up at him.

"Dinner is ready." Tony said heading back into the kitchen, he had already set the table and placed the pot full of spaghetti in the middle and a plate on either side of the table with the civil ware on the right side of the plate. Jethro raised an eyebrow, but Tony ignored it and sat down, for some reason Tony had the need to please this Dom and he couldn't explain it, he honestly didn't want to right now anyway. So instead he put his food on his plate and then passed the spoon to Jethro to dig into the pot for his fill of spaghetti. They ate pretty much in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Then Jethro was doe he just watched Tony eat, Tony was to busy lost in his mind to notice until Jethro said something.

"Let's go do something."

"Hu." Tony said snapping out of his musings.

"Let's go do something, it's not too late it's only," Jethro lifted up his arm to look at his watch.

"8:45pm, what's open at this time that is fun for you?" Jethro asked him. Tony's mouth must have dropped open because Jethro had an amused look on his face.

"You want…to go…clubbing?" Tony asked picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Yeah sure let's go clubbing." Jethro said standing up.

"You're kidding…right?…This is a joke right?" Tony said looking at Jethro.

"Nope let's go, show me to the best club you drive we'll take your car." Jethro said already halfway to the door.

"Ok." Tony said awkwardly and followed him out the door. Jethro honestly do't know what got into him he just wants to get what happened to Tony off his mind and he figured if Tony was having fun it would get off his mind for a while. So tonight he's going to make sure it gets off his mind, until he's ready to talk more about it.

Jethro got in the passenger seat of Tony's car and Tony started it up and headed out. They pulled into the parking lot where there were lights flashing different colors, people lined up at the door, and bouncers blocking certain people from getting in. Jethro looked at the top above the door for the name _The MatchBox _interesting Jethro thought as Tony parked.

They got out and headed to the door, Jethro started to head to the end of the line when Tony grabbed his hand and lead him to the front.

"Tony! My man! How's it going?" One of the bouncers said as he swung his hand out and Tony did the same in there handshake then did a whole series of different moves then pulled each other into a side hug.

"I've been good Dante, I've been good. Hey this is Jethro, he's with me tonight." Tony said pointing at Jethro, Jethro already knew that Dante was a Dom, and apparently now so did Dante know that he was a Dom the stared each other down for a moment. "Hey now no pissing contest, Jethro this is Dante, we went to the same college, in the same dorm, and the same football team, we are pretty much brothers." Tony said, Jethro nodded and shook the other Doms hand, and if they both squeezed a little harder than necessary Tony hadn't noticed or he did and didn't say anything.

"We'll go on in Tony, have some fun I'll make sure no does anything stupid to your car." Dante said smiling at Tony.

"Thanks Dante." Tony said then grabbed Jethro's hand again and lead him into the club. Walking through the hall into the club you could hear and feel the base of the music beating. There was a curtain up ahead, and as soon as they stepped through the song changed.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

Jethro raised an eyebrow, he had been to a club before and had been clubbing before, but it's been awhile there were a lot of people everywhere dancing down on the dance floor. Then there were people up on the balcony were the tables were set up eating or talking. Tony tugged on his arm and led him over to the bar.

"Tony, good to see you came back." The bartender said while serving someone ells.

"It's good to be back Tommy." Tony said taking a seat and Jethro taking the one next to him.

"The usual?" Tommy asked him.

"Yeah and Jethro?" Tony asked.

"Bourbon, please." Jethro said.

"Right away." Tommy said as he started on the drinks, Jethro did not feel threatened by Tommy for he was a sub.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

They had both finished their first drink, and Tony got up and grabbed his hand again, this time leading down below were the dance floor and DJ was.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

Jethro could feel it, he was getting attached to Tony and fast. He was already pretty much wrapped around his finger and would do anything he would say, follow him anywhere. The only problem was that Jethro could also feel that Tony thought he was not worthy, he could also feel that Tony had give'n up on love for some reason.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

But after that assessment Jethro knew that with his help Tony could really shine, for he saw it in his eyes that there is still a spark inside of him. Only thing Jethro has to do is ignite it.

They reached the dance floor, and it was like Tony was born to dance he flowed with the music like he belonged, only thing Jethro could do was try to keep up.

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

Jethro couldn't honestly remember the last time he had had so much fun, before. Honestly he never really had fun dancing, but hear with Tony, he felt at peace watching Tony in his element, and being a part of that element was breath taking. For Tony actually got him to dance with him, he had not danced in a long time and definately never like this before.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Jethro was breathless for many reasons, Tony was smiling at him and he smiled back, he then leaned down and kissed Tony at first it was barely a touch then Tony pressed against him a bit more and opened up and let Jethro in. He searched Tony's whole mouth, memorizing it by mind. Then they pulled back and rested the foreheads against each other. Jethro looked in Tony's eyes and saw that he was in lead for the whole time that they came here, and then he finally realized what Tony was trying to do. He was trying to woo a Dom, 'him' how could he have not seen it. It's the fourth step, and now it's time for Jethro to take charge. Jethro grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathrooms.

Once inside the bathroom, he went to all the cubicles first to make sure no one was there then he locked the bathroom door. He turned back to Tony and pulled him into a hard kiss. Tony tried taking charge but Jethro held him at bay, at first Tony struggled, but then he melted in Jethro's arms. When Jethro pulled back and looked into Tony's eyes he saw that Tony was in Subspace, and Jethro was pretty sure that he himself was in Top-space right now. Jethro stepped back and snapped his finger much like Tony had done early for Sean, but Jethro then laid his hand flat. Tony immediately got it and fell to his knees in front of Jethro.

"Who do you belong to." Jethro asked as part of the ritual for the fourth step. Tony kneeled quietly with his head bowed. "Answer boy." Jethro said.

"No one sir." Tony said his voice clear but head still down. Jethro ran his hand through Tony's hair, then pulled his head back, but not so it would hurt he made sure of that. Then he kissed him deep again.

"What was that?" Jethro asked.

"You sir, you." Tony whispered as he finally realized it himself.

"I what?" Jethro asked him while running his hand along Tony's cheek.

"I belong to you sir." Tony said with a smile and tears in his eyes, but not of unhappiness but of happiness, for some reason he was incredibly happy. Jethro smiled and leaned down and kissed Tony again and leaned his forehead on his.

"Don't call me sir." Jethro whispered.

"What?" Tony asked puzzled.

"I said don't call me sir I don't like it." Jethro said, not in a angry voice just informing one.

"Ok Boss." Tony said with a smirk. At that Jethro laughed.

"That works." Jethro said still laughing. So now that they have made it past the fourth step, the only one they had left was the fifth, and surprisingly Tony didn't find it that scary anymore. Jethro smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go dance some more." Jethro said as he lead Tony out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor.

_Usher_

_Yeah man_

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin_

_From side to side_

_Si-side to side_

_Thank god the week is doe_

_I feel like a zombie gone_

_Back to life_

_Ba-back to life_

_Hands up and suddenly_

_We all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't i seen you before_

_I think i remember those_

_Eyes eyes eyes_

_Eyes e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last night_

_of your life life_

_I'mma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_Keep downing_

_Drinks like there's no tomorrow_

_There is just right now_

_Now now now_

_Now n-now now_

_Gonna set the roof_

_On fire_

_Gonna burn this_

_Mother F-cker_

_Down down down_

_Down d-down down_

_Hands up when the_

_Music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands_

_On my body_

_Swear I've seen you before_

_I think i remember those_

_Eyes eyes eyes_

_Eyes e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last night_

_of your life life_

_I'mma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_In the cover of the music_

_Get naked baby_

_I'm sorry chica_

_Better holla at Tyronne_

_Let him know how I_

_Jump trough your_

_Foot Loop_

_Scoola chica two can_

_We're from blocka_

_Blocka o polaca_

_Where the boys get loose_

_Like a wacka flacka_

_Ooh no man it's global_

_Was' up Colale flacka_

_I wanna be your giant_

_No not your dada_

_Dale abra dai_

_Papa nicholas baby_

_Let me see_

_Yo soi un Juanito que_

_Stato taito_

_Yo freco no ok_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last night_

_of your life life_

_I'mma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last night_

_of your life life_

_I'mma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in Love again_

**TBC**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please forgive me for the long wait I had a lot of exams to worry about over the last few weeks been busy with schooling, and this weekend I got off and decided to update. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, read, favorite'd, and alerted this story, I love all of you guys, you all keep me wanting to write. **

**Oh and the songs are Usher ft. Pitbull - DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again and Katy Perry - Firework**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello I am back again I am sooooo sorry about the long wait, long story short let's just say my car is fixed and now is working again :) So here's another chapter, I know that it is not very long, but I kind of wanted to put a little suspense in here. :) I know I'm so evil, well I'm not going to say no more, you have to read it and find out. Well hope you enjoy, and please review when you're done it makes me want to continue writing ;) Oh and review if there are any mistakes, I have tried my best with the tools I have to make sure there is none. But you know how it is no one's perfect, I really would appreciate it thank you.**

**Chapter 4**

Tony breathed in a deep breath and woke up slowly from a very, very delicious dream. He felt a arm around his waist and turned his head gently as not to wake the other occupant. But that was no use for the other occupant was already awake and watching him.

"Hey boss." Tony said turning and snuggling into Jethro. Although nothing happened but sleep last night Tony still thought it was the best sleep he has ever gotten in his life.

"Tony, were going to have to get ready and head into the station and see if we can get any leads on this case." Jethro said, Tony sighed but still got up, then went strait to his knees as Jethro came around and snapped his fingers much as he did last night. He ran his hand through Tony's hair and down to his neck, as Tony had his hands behind his back and head bowed. "Come." Jethro said as Tony was immediately slipping into subspace. Jethro then lead Tony into the bathroom and started the shower. He set it to were it wasn't hot but also wasn't to cool. Then he turned back to Tony, he saw that Tony was slowly coming back to himself as he realized what was going to happen. Jethro took his head between his hands and kissed him then pulled back and looked into his eye's.

"Hey, it's just a shower, nothing happens, promise ok?" Jethro said running a thumb over Tony's lips.

"Yeah ok." Tony said nervously, normally he wouldn't be like this in fact he'd be jumping in a shower with Jethro about now for some reason he was absolutely terrified and he couldn't understand it himself.

"Hey, it's completely understandable after what you went through, everything is going to be alright now. No one will ever hurt you again like that not as long as I have something to do with it." Jethro said hugging Tony close, Tony nodded into his shoulder. Jethro then stepped back.

"Alright lets get those clothes off." Jethro said, indicating the cloths that Tony still had on from the other night. After helping Tony out of his clothes he told Tony to stay there and asked him were the towels were and went and got two, while in the bedroom Jethro looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 5:30am they had until 6:45 till they needed to leave to make it to the station at 7:00am. Jethro went back into the bathroom, undressed and then he and Tony got in the shower.

At first Tony was very shy and keeping away but Jethro slowly but surely eased him closer and started washing him. Tony felt safe and warm, he should have known it would be like this, and with that thought Tony completely relaxed into Jethro, his back to Jethro's chest as Jethro washed him with a washcloth and soap.

Tony was starting to slip into his mind again as Jethro cleaned him. He thought that everything was alright and things would go back to normal for him, but that's when he felt it. Jethro had hardened, and his cock had rubbed up against Tony's butt. His body reacted faster then his mind could think. He was out of the shower and running into the bedroom from there he went straight out into the hallway, and into the other bathroom down the hall. He slipped inside and shut and locked the door. After awhile of leaning against the door and trying to stop breathing hard. Tony heard someone knocking on the door, then he heard Jethro's voice.

"Tony it's alright you can unlock the door." Tony breathed in, and realized how silly he was acting and opened the door.

"Sorry." Tony said as he walked out of the bathroom passed Jethro heading into his room. Just then Jethro snapped his fingers and Tony was down on his knees head bowed and hands behind his back. Tony couldn't understand how right now at this moment he had no control over his own actions, first he bolts for no reason what so ever, then he's on his knees instantly for Jethro again. What was going on with him. Not saying he didn't like being on his knees for Jethro, it's that he doesn't quit understand why he's so willing after everything that had happened to him.

Just then Jethro ran his fingers through Tony's hair, and rubbed the back of his fingers across his cheek.

"You don't ever have to be sorry, ok Tony I understand. It was my fault not your's." Jethro said firmly, Tony nodded and Jethro bent down and placed a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

Jethro then pulled back from the kiss and lead Tony into the bedroom. He then proceeded to dress Tony, in jeans and a black button down shirt, Jethro couldn't resist when he saw that shirt in Tony's closet, he just had to see him in it. Then he dressed himself, they both headed into the kitchen and had some breakfast, then Tony got Sean's leash, went to get Sean and was about to head out to take him for a walk.

"Hey Tony wait." Jethro said slipping his tan coat on, while Tony had his black leather jacket on, on top of his black shirt which just made him look absolutely breathtaking or at least Jethro thought. They both walked Sean for at least 30 minutes, then they got into Jethro's car and headed into the station.

Jethro pulled into the police station and got out, Tony followed in behind him. Jethro walked with command in every and each one of his steps, and it honestly made Tony feel his submissive side all the time, he liked it. He had never been by anyone who could do that before and he honestly loved it. Tony looked around as they entered the police station at the few cops who were there early, they in turn looked up at him, but then there expressions changed. For once there was no harassing, in fact they bowed there heads in respect and Tony realized that they had seen the way Gibbs stood in front of him and commanded were he go, so they had seen that Gibbs was his Dom and he his Sub. Even without the collar for one to be truly ones Sub they have to feel it deep inside and right now Tony feels pretty darn close. But then there's that nagging sensation in his head that keeps him from going that last step, to get that much closer. It's driving him insane that he can't figure out what it is.

"Tony, you're thinking to much I can hear you from over here." Jethro said sitting at his desk. Jethro snapped his fingers by his side and Tony slid down to his knees by Jethro's left side, Jethro slipped a hand into his hair and tilted Tony's head so it rested on his thigh. From then on Tony was lost in Subspace. While Jethro kept Tony lost in Subspace he turned on Tony's computer and started to do some research on his assignment.

After an hour of research, Jethro tapped the back of Tony's head to snap him back.

"Come on let's go, I want to go check something out." Jethro said as Tony nodded his head and stood up. Jethro then lead Tony outside and into the car. They drove for awhile until they came up to a house, Jethro got out and Tony fallowed behind him.

"Where are we?" Tony asked not exactly sure what Jethro is up to.

"Malcolm Jenstin and Cory Lefay's house." Jethro said as he went to the door, but just as they were about to get up the steps of the porch, a black car showed up and parked behind Jethro's car. Just then someone got out of the passengers side that made Tony's heart beat erratically.

Jethro felt Tony's distress and also felt that the guy coming towards them was a Dom, he did not like where this was going not at all.

"Antonio! Hey what are you doing here?" Mick O'Shea said as he and Casey came to a stop in front of both Tony and Jethro.

"I brought him here." Jethro said standing in front of Tony.

"Ah, are you the Dom who sent him last night? Because you should know that I only do business with Dom's, that is if your any type of pro you should know." Mick said, Jethro almost let out a growl, but felt Tony sending him calming vibes. Which surprised Jethro that Tony was capable of doing anything while in distress, but honestly Jethro did not expect anything less. He could tell from the start Tony was a strong person.

"So, what are ya doen here?" Mick asked while crossing his arms and making sure to look Jethro in the eyes.

"Well I heard on the news that Malcolm and Cory the two other people I was supposed to be doing business with was murdered last night and I wanted to see for myself if it were true." Jethro said coming up with the first thing that came to his mind. Mick shook his head a little them scratched behind his ear.

"That was a pretty tragic death, they were both good men. If you would like you could follow us and we could get something to drink at my club." Mick said nodding to Casey who then went over to the car and started it.

"Sure that'd be great." Jethro said with a tight smile, that Tony only seemed to notice. Mick nodded again then got in his car and waited. Jethro lead Tony over to his car and they got in. Mick pulled out and Jethro followed. Jethro's gut was doing flip flops and he did not like where this was going not at all.

**TBC**

**Well hope you liked please review. Again I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, read, favorite'd, and alerted this story, I love all of you guys, you all keep me wanting to write. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back sorry for the long wait there really is no excuse I just hope you can forgive. So here's another chapter hope you like, sorry it's not as long as I hoped but it's all I got for now. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 5**

Jethro looked around the house that they were led into, it was a really nice expensive mansion really. Jethro felt a hand grab his and squeezed it back before letting it go. He could feel Tony's distress coming off of him in waves. He also understood why, they were now in the house of the Dom who had raped Tony. Jethro had to control ever part of his being that wanted to tare this guy limb from limb.

"Please sit down." Mick said as he sat in a cushioned chair behind his desk with Roberto on his knees by his side. Jethro looked around the room and only saw one chair and sat down. Instinctively Tony knew what to do and got on his knees by Jethro's side, but before his mind could complain he felt a hand in his hair. At first he was startled but he didn't show it then he melted faster then butter and felt himself fall into subspace.

"So Antonio here tells me your looking to buy from my market?" Mickey asked Jethro.

"Yah." Jethro nodded holding Mick's gaze steadily.

"Well I don't do business with strangers, you should stick around so we could get to know each other first, maybe go on a few double dates, then we'll see." Mickey said with a smile and leered at Tony.

"No I don't like sticking in one place to long." Jethro said not liking Mick looking at his boy at all.

"Well to bad either my way or the highway, your choice." Mickey said crossing his arms. Jethro felt a tug on his pant leg and knew it was Tony trying to tell him to except. Jethro knew it was for the better of the operation that he did except, but his gut kept screaming at him. He knew he should listen to his gut but he also knew that he wanted this guy to go down for what he did to Tony, and that's what made him make his next decision.

"Alright you have a deal." Jethro stood up at the same time as Mick and they shook hands.

"The names Mick O'Malley by the way but you can just call me Mickey." Mickey said apparently starting to form a trust with Jethro and Tony.

"Jethro Tibbs, just call me Jethro." Tony snorted a bit and Jethro gripped his hair, Mickey looked at them quizzically. "Inside joke." Jethro answered, Mickey smiled.

"This right here is my Sub Roberto Spelling, and our body guard over there is Casey Reynolds." Jethro looked over at Casey standing by the door and tilted his head at him in acknowledgement. Casey tilted his head back and Jethro could feel a Dom vibe come off of him, not only that but he could also tell there was something secretive about him. Almost unnervingly trusting, but at a distance, Jethro erased his thought process and looked back over to Mickey.

"Well we should start this out small shall we, how about next weak, I have a business meeting with an old friend Wednesday, come the both of you, it'll be fun." Mickey said smiling. Jethro picked up the cup of coffee that he had in front of him that the made had brought in earlier.

"Sounds entertaining." Jethro stated putting his cup down and getting up. Tony stood up the same time he did. "We really should be going now, we are already late to another business meeting elsewhere." Jethro said.

"Till next time then." Mickey said raising his glass and drinking from it still sitting at his desk.

Tony and Jethro were taking back to there car by Casey, before the both of them got into the car though Casey stopped them.

"Careful how close you get." Casey stated looking them both meaningfully into both there eyes. Both Tony and Jethro got into the car and Jethro pulled out. Halfway down the rood and back into Baltimore for Mickey's place was outside of the city, Tony finally spoke up.

"Well that was unexpected." Jethro raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm just saying I was so not expecting Mickey to be at the house let alone for us to both infiltrate this organization successfully today." Tony said scratching the back of his head.

"You do realize you'll have to play my Sub for this to work right." Jethro stated looking straight out the windshield. Tony looked over at him seriously.

"I would have thought that wouldn't have been a problem for either of us." Tony mumbled his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's not, just want to make sure your alright with it." Jethro said reaching over and placing his hand on top of Tony's in his lap.

"So what do you think Casey meant?" Tony asked looking over at Jethro squeezing his hand in question.

"Not sure, guess we'll find out." Jethro said pulling back into the city, this was going to be a life changing kind of OP, Jethro could tell for the both of them.

**TBC**

**So here's another chapter to this story, and I've suddenly realized why I should listen to the reviewers more often and I would like to thank a certain reviewer _camcampgirl _especially for giving me a swift kick in the behind with there words, if not for them I probably would have not continued this story. But I needed some since talked into me and I thank you for doing so. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back again with the next chapter hope you like, I've added a few new charecters.**

**Chapter 6**

Jethro walked back into the precinct, but as soon as he was in he knew something was off. Looking around he saw that everyone was quit as Tony walked beside him to go to his desk none of them looked up and said anything. Once they were at Tony's desk they saw a woman there in a business suit.

"Detective Anthony DiNozzo?" The woman asked standing in front of them now.

"Yes." Tony said nervously wondering what he did wrong now.

"I'm Agent Kelly Ross S.E.S, and you must be Agent Gibbs." Kelly said looking at Jethro, Jethro nodded his head. "Well Anthony everything is going to ok from here on out ok." Kelly said kindly to Tony, Jethro instantly liked this woman, which he could tell she was a Sub.

"Thank you." _I think _Tony thought as he shook Kelly's hand.

"Now, Anthony if you wouldn't mind we would like to talk with you, privately of course." Kelly said while still holding his hand, Tony looked up at Jethro and he nodded.

"Alright." Kelly said then motioned behind her. "Were just going to go into the Captains office alright, and the rest of my team is going to stay out here ok." Tony looked around and just realized there was two guys and another woman standing near, Tony nodded and followed Kelly into the room.

Jethro watched as they disappeared behind the door, then looked to the rest of the team.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Agent Connor Massey, this is John Hannah and over there is Martha Dickson." Agent Massey said holding out his hand for Gibbs to shake, Jethro could tell that the two men were Subs, but the woman was a switch. They were very rare and Jethro only knew of one other.

"Agent Gibbs, we are going to interview everyone in this precinct on how they treated Anthony, but we would like to talk to you first for you were the first one to talk to him right after the incident." Agent Dickson said stepping forward, Jethro nodded and followed her into an interview room as he went he saw Agent Massey take the detective that stuck the dog crap in Tony's desk into another interview room, and he also saw Agent Hannah take Detective Missy Carlton into yet another interview room. Jethro smirked this team was alright.

Tony sat at the table looking down at his hands he had just got done retelling what had happened to him, with Agent Ross sitting across from him.

"Alright Tony, thank you for telling me I know that couldn't have been easy for you to go through again." Agent Ross said looking him in the eye and meaning every word she was saying.

"I know that you probably want to just get back to work and back to normal, but could you tell me a little bit about Agent Gibbs?" Ross asked looking at Tony, Tony gave her a quizzical look.

"Why…" Tony asked but Agent Ross didn't say anything, so Tony continued. "He's been great, helpful, nice and he's been there." Tony stated.

"There?" Agent Ross asked.

"Yeah, when I need a shoulder he's there." Tony said not saying anything more.

"Have you both interacted in sexual activties since the attack?" Agent Ross asked directly to the point.

"No." Tony said starting to get irritated.

"Has Agent Gibbs, forced you to do anything or lie about anything?" Agent Ross asked leaning forward toward Tony.

"No, you got it all wrong, I…" Tony stopped mid sentence.

"You what, Detective, I know you've been through a lot, and I know that this must be really hard for you. But don't you think just meeting Gibbs right after an attack that you went through, you've misplaced your feelings for him and this is just Stockholm syndrome?" Tony glared at her but his mind was spinning, he was sure all the feelings he had been having were true and real, but what if they weren't what if they go away and it would be too late because he would have already said yes to wearing Jethro's collar. This is why he hated collar's there's no such thing as true love at first site and shit it's all pretend. If anything it takes time, and Tony wouldn't mind taking his time this round, for what he was feeling might just be his mind messing with him like Agent Ross is saying but for him it's real and if it is real then Jethro shouldn't mind waiting until Tony was ready to make sure that it's real.

"I can't really explain what or how I feel, the only thing I know is I feel completely safe and sound whenever I'm around Jethro. But if I have to wait to make sure it's real then I trust he would be willing to wait too." Tony stated truthfully, Agent Ross nodded.

"So he hasn't forced you anyway at all?" Agent Ross asked.

"No, and I trust he never will." Tony said.

"Very well, I just want to keep you safe." Ross said then looked at Tony. "I'm glad you have someone like Agent Gibbs, not a lot of Subs have someone like him after they are attacked, someone willing to wait. But if anything goes wrong, just call me anytime." Agent Ross said handing Tony a business card making sure Tony understood what she meant by anything going wrong.

"Thank you." Tony said taking the card and looking down at it for a second then handing it back to her. "But I wont be needing this." She looked at Tony exasperatedly.

"Just keep it, just in case." She then walked out of the room getting what she needed from Tony. Tony sighed and stuck the card into his back pocket.

**TBC**

**So I'm thinking the next chapter should hold Jethro's interview, maybe Missy's as well. Hope you like this Chapy, hope to get the next one up soon, please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey here's another chapter for ya, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Jethro sat down on the other side of the table as he looked over at Agent Dickson. She sat across from him and opened a folder looking through it.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS, before you joined NCIS you were a marine with a Sub Collared wife and a Dom daughter, who were then killed in a car crash." Agent Dickson said reading through a paper in a file. Jethro could since that she was letting off a Sub vibe at the moment.

"They were murdered." Jethro stated.

"Yes I can see it says that here." Dickson said then flipped the paper over and putting it down looking at another paper. "But were not here to talk about you are we?" Dickson said looking up at Jethro.

"No, so did you want to start or shall I." Jethro said sarcastically tired of this game she was playing. Suddenly her demeanor changed and Jethro had to stop himself from physically backing up. The vibes coming off of her were strong and if Jethro had to guess she was probably born a Dom, see when switches are born they don't usually start switching until the age of five. Some are born Subs and start switching at five while others are born Dom's and start switching at five. Sometimes which ever one the switches are born as is sometimes the strongest one. Doesn't mean that the Sub side is any less stronger though.

"I think we should start with what you saw when you first met Tony, his reactions, his demeanor, attitude, was he pale, any detail that sticks out, let's start with that and go from there." Agent Dickson said sitting back and with a small note pad paper and pencil in her hand waiting for Gibbs to begin.

Jethro took a breath and started to retell the events that led up to meeting Tony and when he first met him. He told how he took care of him and what happened at the station once they got here, he also told what his supposed partner had done.

"Alright now that, that's all out of the way lets talk about you now." Jethro raised an eyebrow. "What are your intentions with Tony?" She asked leaning back in her chair placing the notebook on the table and crossing her arms.

"My intentions are to keep him safe and help him solve this case so he can move on with his life." Jethro said truthfully.

"Right and that's all." Dickson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What exactly are you implying?" Jethro asked his voice raised a little.

"Exactly what it sounds like I am implying Agent Gibbs, Detective DiNozzo has already been taken advantage of so many times by the people in this department, he doesn't need you who says you're here to help and keep him safe, to do so as well." Dickson said harshly. Jethro nodded she understood were she was coming from, but he had no intentions what so ever to try and take advantage of Tony just the thought of it made him sick.

"There is no way I can just convince you with words, but I will tell you this anyone who hurts him will pay, and anyone who already has, well they're already dead they just don't know it yet." Jethro said with a bit of an evil smirk, Dickson stared at him reading how truthful his words were then nodded her head.

"Thank you for your time Agent Gibbs, that will be all." Agent Dickson said getting up and leaving the room leaving the door open so Jethro could leave as well. When Jethro came out of the room he looked around and saw some desks empty knowing there probably being questioned, he then spotted Tony's and saw him sat at it. He walked over and sat on the edge facing Tony.

"Hey." He said, Tony was looking down at a file looked to be the Mickey case. Jethro sighed and ran a hand down his face. "How you doing?" Jethro winced at the question. Tony looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I'm alright, just got done talking to Agent Ross and I see your now done talking to Agent Dickson, it's probably a good thing that it won't be until next Wednesday that we have to go back undercover." Tony stated looking down at the file again.

"Yeah, why's that?" Jethro asked.

"Because Captain kind of grounded us both until S.E.S is done doing there investigation here in the department. Then also until after S.E.S has stated that I'm fit for duty." Tony said rolling his eyes not liking that last bit, Jethro smiled and ran a hand over Tony's cheek.

"Listen to them Tony they only have you best interest in mind." Jethro stated.

"Yeah, yeah I know but does it have to be right in the middle of this mess with Mick, I mean were so close to nailing him." Tony whined.

"Yes it has to be in the middle of it, because I for one want him going down for what he did to you including the drug trafficking charges." Jethro said in a steely voice Tony winced and looked down at his hands.

"Maybe just getting him for the drug trafficking will be enough, it'll send him away for a long time, adding my charges will just be icing to an already enormous cake." Tony said looking at Jethro.

"Tony even if we get him for drug trafficking he'll be getting away with rape, your rape!" Jethro said a little upset, Tony looked up at him.

"I know ok I know!" Tony said his breath coming in harshly. "But I just.. I just don't want to go up there on the stand and retell all the events that happened that night in front of everyone, in front of him." Tony finished that last part softly looking down at his lap.

"Hey, it's alright, ok I understand ok. Tony understand whatever you do just know I'll back you. But also remember, what happened to you seemed to be ritualistic which means he more then likely had done the very same to many other Subs before you, Subs who couldn't defend themselves like you. Those Subs live in fear not wanting to come forward afraid they would be killed for speaking out." Jethro said, he really hated to convince him like this but Jethro knew that putting this guy away with Tony's charges against him would be the only way that Tony could truly heal.

Tony took a deep breath and sat quietly for a moment, one of his hands ran up his face and into his hair as he thought.

"Yeah ok I'll do it. I just need you there though ok." Tony said looking at him, Jethro nodded.

"I'll be there front and center ok."

xXx

Martha walked over to Kelly who was getting a drink from the fountain.

"How'd it go?" Kelly asked Martha while standing up from the fountain.

"He was convincing enough, he seems to be looking after Tony's best interest. I trust him for now, but I think we should be on this case until the op is done."

"I agree I've already spoke to the Captain and he agrees were just going to be in the background keeping an eye on things making sure that while Tony undercover this Mickey character wont have a chance at attacking him again. Then when they go for the bust and arrest him for drug trafficking, we can arrest him for rape, for both Tony and Marco." Kelly said referring to the case that first put there sights on Mickey to begin with.

Just then they saw John walking towards them.

"Agent Hannah, how'd your interview go?" Kelly asked, John sighed and looked at both Kelly and Martha.

"Not to well seems Detective Carlton has a problem with Subs and doesn't want to talk. Well technically she talks, but only to try and control either the interrogation or me." John said looking at both woman.

"Alright let me in there I'll have her singing in five." Martha said heading to the room.

"Thanks Marty I'll pay you back later." John said while walking over to there temporary desks. Kelly shook here head at her team and went to go find the Captain about something that just came to mind.

Marty smirked as she looked through the glass at the woman sat in the interrogation room with a smug look on her face. _Oh this is going to be fun_.

**TBC**

**Next chapter should be fun, I kind of want to make Missy sufer a little she kind of reminds me of an old arch enemy. Please review tell me what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hello detective Carlton, my name is Agent Martha Dickson. I'll be taking over the interrogation from now on. " Missy just snorted and raised her chin some.  
"Did some since finally get into you guys and realize that a measly Sub would never break me?" She smiled smugly. Martha smiled her own secret smile as she was giving off waves of being a Sub herself. When Missy's face changed she saw she finally realized she was talking too a Sub. Behind the glass of the observation room Agent Ross smiled at the proceedings.

"Hey Boss, we have arrested three people in the department for harassment of a Sub which is a serious crime." Agent Massey said as he came to stand next to her.

"Serious yes but each of them will only get four months of probation and demoted if their allowed to keep their jobs, that's up for their boss's to decide." Ross said as she leaned against the wall that was next to the window.

"Yeah, but if we catch Missy admitting what she had done then we could actually arrest her and send her to jail for what she had done. Truthfully we don't even need her confession we could just arrest her now with Agent Gibbs as a witness to her first confession." Massey said.

"Yeah, but you know the way I roll I have always gotten confession's from interrogations." Suddenly there was a noise from inside the interrogation room and they saw that Agent Dickson had switched from Sub to Dom and had Missy slammed against the wall.

"Looks like we got our confession." Massey said as he hissed from the way Agent Dickson had Carlton slammed against the wall. "Shouldn't we go in there now?" He asked his boss.

"Nah not yet, let's let her have some fun." With that she left the observation room. Massey raised an eyebrow but followed her out.

Jethro was released as soon as the interrogation was done; he headed over to Tony's desk and saw he was there. He felt protectiveness come over him and he quickened his steps.

"Hey Tony." He said as he placed a hand on the detectives shoulder.

"Hey, so I have a lead here for our case, I was working on it while you were in interrogation." Tony said as he continued to look at the paper he held.

"Tony hey hold up, I just talked to your captain, you have two days off." Jethro said placing his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You did what?!" Tony said standing up.

"I know that is the last thing you want to do but it's the right thing to do, if you want to catch this guy and all the people involved you have to have a clean head, clear from all the emotion that your feeling right now. I would have liked to give you more days but knowing you, you wouldn't have stood for that so take it or I'll make you." Jethro said firmly, if looks could kill, Tony glared at the older Dom and then turned on his heal leaving the precinct. He made it all the way to his car when he heard someone behind him.

"If I get these two days off to clear my head then I want to clear my head myself, alone." Tony said facing forward not turning to look at the person; Tony could see his reflection in his driver's side window. He saw the man nod, and Tony got in the car and took off. Jethro stood there watching as Tony drove out of the parking lot and toward his apartment.

**Hello yes I know this very short but I'm working on it, just got to tweak some things here and there.**

**Now you can meet the cast of this story, just go to my facebook page of Rogue187 and to the picture album labled Two Worlds One Fight Cast! :)**


End file.
